Pêche et repêche
by Woshi
Summary: Cadô pour Astatounette Pas taper XD .C'est bon les fruits,c'est même très juteux,comme cette fic Royed Zoyeux nowël à tout le monde :3


**Pêche et repêche**

Auteur : C'est mwa :p

Rating:T suggéré

Pairing : Royed (t'es contente Astate? ;p)

Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi

Dédicace : Cette fic est pour mon grand prêtre du yaoi, parce que je lui ai faite offense (vous savez qu'Ed est en fait un faux blond XD) alors voila, juste parce que j'ai mise un brin de Royai dans une autre fic, je me retrouve à écrire du Royed (j'vais pas m'en plaindre, hein? XD et vous non plus XD)

Je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'elle mais je vais faire de mon mieux

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un bel été, dans le QG militaire de Central City, les militaires souffraient de la canicule et de la chaleur du soleil. L'intérieur, malgré l'air conditionner et la clim' installer, était suffoquant et on avait l'impression de cuir mais ce n'était rien comparer à l'extérieur, personne n'osait sortir de peur de rôtir sur place, tout le monde restait enfermer chez eux, avec des bouteille d'eau fraîche avec en prime des glaçons a proximité.

C'est dans cette ambiance chaude et torride qu'Edward Elric, suffoquait sur son petit bureau, mis à disposition pour faire ses rapports, il avait l'impression d'être retourner dans le désert d'Ishbal proche de la ville de Lior. Le stylo a la main et la feuille devant lui, même dans cette étouffante chaleur, il gardait sa veste noir, et bien sûr, on sait que le noir conduit mieux la chaleur donc son état n'était pas enviable.

Il s'assoupit pour la énième fois sur sa feuille quand un bruit le réveilla en sursaut, c'était Hugues, habiller assez..bizarrement

Au lieu d'avoir son habituel uniforme militaire bleu marine avec sur les épaule les rond et étoiles qui définissaient son grade et son rang, il était en une chemisette rose très légère avec des fleurs jaunes, une petit pochette sur le côté droit de la poitrine, il portait également un short bleu avec des sandales en bois marrons.Et à la place de ses lunettes, il avait des lunettes de soleil foncées.

-"Salut la compagnie !" fit il d'une voix joyeuse

Pour toute réponse, il eu des regard ahuri et des bouches grandes ouvertes.Riza fut la première à parler

-"Lieutenant Colonel, ce n'était pas votre jour de conger ?"

-"Si, mais je me sentait vraiment coupable de rester auprès de ma fifille alors que vous creviez de chaud ici !"

-"Quelle _délicate_ attention, vraiment, comme ça au lieu de bosser avec une chaleur étouffante a faire cuir un oeuf au plat sur le capot d'une voiture, on bosse sous une chaleur étouffante avec un gros lourdingue gaga de sa fille"Répondit sarcastiquement un certain brun ténébreux avachie sur ses dossiers

Havoc et compagnie ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner devant le regard boudeur de Hugues, puis Fuery continua avant que ça ne dégénère.

-"Sérieusement, pourquoi vous venez ici, nous savons tous que vous ne voulez pas quitter votre petite Elicya."

-"Bah, en fait, elle est partit en vacance chez sa grand mère...snif...je n'ai été prévenue que 2 semaine avant...Snif..., vous imaginez le choc que je l'ai appris !"

Tout le monde eu une goutte d'eau derrière la tête en voyant Hugues pleurnicher avec la petite larmouille sur les côté des yeux qui étaient brillants sauf Mustang qui avait un regard qui voulait dire "Si t'avait rien à foutre, c'est pas une raison pour venir nous emmerder" sur son ami, apparemment, un certain colonel n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser aujourd'hui...

-"Bref, je ne suis pas venu simplement pour vous tenir compagnie, même si je sais que je suis..."

-"Insupportable"Grinça Mustang

-"Mais indispensable"Répondit du tac au tac son ami

Voyant l'atmosphère légèrement tendue, Edward se décida à intervenir, l'ambiance était déjà assez chaude comme ça !

-"Vous êtes venu pourquoi ?"

Maes allait répondra mais un soldat fit son apparition, chargé d'une énorme caisse qu'il posa sans ménagement sur le sol avant de repartir, bougonnant qu'il n'était pas déménageur.

-"Heu, pour ça..."

La caisse réveilla la curiosité de tout le monde et les gens présents dans la pièce, c'est a dire Mustang et Cie en comptant Edward sans Alphonse et Hawkeye .Havoc se décida à l'ouvrir, Hugues ayant apparemment donner son feu vert, il utilisa donc un pied de biche pour faire céder le couvercle de bois bien sceller par les clous qui finis par se laisser faire, découvrant le "cadeau" que Hugues leurs avait apparemment apporter.

Dedans,il y avait toute sorte de fruits de toute les couleurs,ils étaient apparemment d'origines exotique,il y avait de belles fraises rouges,des bananes jaunes et bien mûres,des mûres justement,des framboises,des papaye,des abricots,des pommes,des poires,des cerises,des oranges,citrons,des figues,des nectarines,des ananas,des melons,des pastèques et même des piments!

¨Parmi tout ça, il y en avait d'autres de formes rigolotes ou bizarres, de toutes les couleurs, et la présentations les rendait vraiment appétissant. Voyant le regards émerveiller de ses ami (sauf d'un, devinez qui.), il leurs dit malicieusement

-"J'ai penser que des fruits vous rafraîchirait en cette chaleur tropicale."

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, tous attaquèrent; Riza se décida à prendre des fruits de saisons banal, comme les pommes, poires et bananes, elle ne supportait que ça, Havoc préférait plutôt les fruits à grappes, Fuery penchait plutôt pour les fruit rouges, Falman préférait les agrumes et Breda les pastèques et melons.

Bizarrement, Edward ne pris rien, ni Roy, tout les deux se replongèrent dans leurs travaux.

-"J'adore les bananes, s'enthousiasme Riza, mais je les préfères cuites, au feu de bois, c'est délicieux"

-"Avec cette chaleur, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est assez"Plaisanta Jean, en crachant dans son cendrier le noyau de sa cerise.

Hugues remarquait que Roy avait fait une drôle de grimace quand Hawkeye avait dit "cuites" et "feu de bois", il y avait peut être une raison. Il se pencha vers Fuery pour lui demander;

-"Qu'est ce qu'il a Schtroumf Grognon, il s'est lever du mauvais pied ou quoi ?"

-"En fait, c'est parce qu'il n'a plus ses gants, il ont brûler."

-"Fallait s'y attendre, à force de claquer les doigts de colère pour un oui, pour un non..."

-"Non,c'est pas ça,mais tout à l'heure,il les a laisser en plein soleil sur son bureau,le cercle d'alchimie bien en évidence et il ont brûler au bout de dix minutes,les dossier en plus d'ailleurs,le premier lieutenant était furieuse."

-"Ha, ça, c'est du lui tout cracher..."

-"Du coup, depuis qu'il n'a plus ses gants, il se sent comme.heu, comment le dire.."

-"Impuissant ?"

On entendis un gros boum et tout le monde se retourna vers la source du bruit et trouvèrent un Roy Mustang par terre assis sur sa chaise avant de se relever avec un regard plus que noir pour les deux brun à lunettes, Edward ricana dans son coin puis recommença à lire

-"Vous ne prenez pas de fruits ?"Demanda Hawkeye en enlevant la peau de sa 5 ème banane

Roy hocha la tête négativement ainsi qu'Edward apparemment, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'aimer ça, les fruits, mais Hugues avait un sourire en coin bien à lui en regardant les deux alchimistes, Havoc l'avait remarqué et se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

5h de l'après-midi et une ambiance tendue inouïe

Voila qui rimait bien ensemble et qui convenait à ce qui se passait entre Ed et Roy dans le bureau de celui ci. Le beau brun regardait salement son subordonné et le concerné n'était pas en reste, ils avaient faim et soif et crevaient de chaud, bref, la total !

Edward tentait désespérément de se rafraîchir un peu en se faisant un éventail en papier mais rien n'y faisait, de plus que son auto mail qui était en acier, réfléchissait la lumière et la chaleur, c'est comme si il portait une torche sur le bras droit.

Roy Mustang était dans le même état,il suait dans son uniforme de l'armé,ses cheveux noir ébènes étaient collés à son visage qui ruisselait sous la sueur,le rendant,on doit l'avouer,assez sensuel,d'ailleurs,Edward avait remarque ce qui se dégageait de lui depuis cette chaleur,il était plus charismatique,plus beau,plus sexy plus...

Il rougis encore plus qu'il ne l'était par la chaleur et eu l'impression de prendre feu sur place!Il pria n'importe quel dieu que quelqu'un le tire d'ici,même si c'est Winry pour l'assommer à coup de clef,il s'en fou;Un miracle!Heureusement que ce ou ces dieux l'on écouter,un autre militaire toqua à la porte et apporte un carton assez petit avant de faire signer le reçut par Mustang qui avait demander son stylo à Edward.Il parti sur la penser que l'ambiance était chaude dans le bureau du colonel Mustang...

Roy,curieux par ce car tout,défit le scotch,sous le regards discret de son subordonné,il fut surpris de voir ça,jaune tirant sur l'orange voir le rouge,ronde,la peau sèche,il aurait pu reconnaître ça entre mille.

-"Des pêches !"

Ni une, ni deux, il se jeta dessus et Edward fi de même, dévorant le fruit avec un éclair dans les yeux.

Derrière la porte, Maes souriait de toutes ses dents, imiter de peu par Havoc, Hawkeye soupirait d'exaspération, Fuery et les autres étaient un peu gêner :

-"Je le savait, ils portent tout les deux un amour sans limite pour les pêches, Roy j'en était sûr et pour Edward, j'ai demander à Alphonse"

-"D'accords, mais en quoi ça va les aider à..."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas !"

-"Mais c'est chaud quand même !"

-"Ça, tu l'a dit"Répondit Hugues, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Slurp..."

Edward s'essuya du revers de sa manche le jus qui coulait de ses lèvres,sous le regards amuser de Mustang qui préférait quand même utiliser des mouchoirs.Le petit blond posa le cadavre,qui n'était autre que le noyaux,sur le rebord de la table

-"Edward."

-"Moui ?"

-"Il te reste un peu de jus, là"dit il en désignant le côté droit de ses lèvres

-"Ha"Le fullmetal s'apprêtait à se re-essuyer mais il fût couper par la mains dénuder de Roy qui lui enleva le jus du bout de ses doigts, frôlant de peu ses lèvres, le propriétaire des dit lèvres était rouge comme une pivoine et se détourna vite, espérant que son supérieur prendrait ça pour de la fièvre du à la chaleur, ce qui ne serait pas faut car il commençait vraiment à devenir encore plus brûlant.

Roy reposa son mouchoir tremper dû au fruit juteux sur son bureau et força Edward à tourner son regards et son visage vers lui.

-"Mais dit moi, tu est bien rouge, tu as de la fièvre ?"

-"Je...crois"Répondit le "fiévreux", les yeux mi clos et les lèvres entrouvertes

-"Attend, je vais te montre un moyen de te guérir"

Et il se pencha vers lui pour lui faire partager ses lèvres douces et sucrées par le fruits jaune/orange, Edward écarquilla les yeux puis se laissa faire avant de répondre d'abords doucement, puis un peu plus sauvagement, leurs salives plus le jus se mêlaient à l'échange, l'adolescent sentit ses jambes le lâcher petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que l'adulte explorait sa bouche et dû s'accrocher à sa veste qui était déjà moite de chaleur. Les deux jeunes hommes respirèrent profondément, tournant la tête, le plus vieux laissa sa main s'égarer sur la joue de son amant avant d'aller dans le cuir chevelu pour ébouriffer sa natte. Ses fines boucles dorées était dégoulinantes de transpiration, il pu le sentir lorsqu leurs deux front se touchèrent. Ils restèrent pendant quelques temps comme ça avant qu'Ed sente une sensation de vide dans sa bouche; ils mirent enfin fin à l'échange, tout les deux suffoquant et suant, ainsi que décoiffer, le Fullmetal pris la parole malicieusement :

-"Je sent que ça vas mieux, mmmhhh..."

Roy rigola et offrit sa pêche à Edward qui le remercie d'un regard remplis de promesse.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps en voyant l'équipe de Mustang débarquer une demi heure plus tard, Havoc et les autres sifflaient innocemment, Riza secoua la tête désespérer en voyant le bazar sur le bureau du colonel :

-"Bon, Colonel, il va falloir que vous alliez me repêcher ses dossiers, et essuyer vous, vous allez attraper du mal !"

Edward rigola envoyant le beau brun soupirer et termina sa pêche, Hugues, lui, les regardait du coins de l'oeil et a vu de leurs états, en sueur, essouffler et en voyant les mouchoirs humides sur le bureau, il pensa que ce n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qu'il s'était passer ici...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bon,je trouve la fin un peu...gnèp's XXXD,mais bon,voila quoi,j'espère que ça vous à plut,bisou,surtout à toi,Astati,rendez vous sur le fofo :).Une fic pour nous réchauffer un peu en ce temps glacial,aller,Zoyeux Nowël


End file.
